


Again

by Kotori_Miu, Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Miu/pseuds/Kotori_Miu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-ha and Kija have a special moment together on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late, but better late than never. Happy birthday Jae-Ha! Enjoy the Jae-Ha x Kija.

The green and white pair walked through the slightly crowded streets of the town, chatter, laughter, and the salty scent of the sea not too far off swarmed around them. They could finally relax for once since this port town was out of the way and no one should recognize their unusual group of misfits. Kija and Jae-Ha separated from the group not too long ago to explore by themselves, as per usual when they go anywhere.

Kija glanced at Jae-Ha from the corner of his eye and, of course, the long haired dragon was glancing at all the women who past, smiling and nodding at them. He seemed to be in an extremely good mood, which contrasted with the sudden feeling of irritation that arose in Kija’s heart. Everytime he attempted to talk to the taller man his attention was always taken by something or someone else and it frustrated Kija greatly,

“Jae-Ha, we’re suppose to be finding some clothes for the princess!” The man blurted out, perhaps to forcefully gain his attention. Jae-Ha simply smiled, a peaceful radiance coming from him as he looked over to Kija,

“Relax, we have all day to do that. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen from taking our time?” He smirked as Kija frowned at him, the white haired man’s cheeks heating slightly from pouting. And just as he stopped speaking Jae-Ha’s attention was immediately taken by an exotic beauty passing by. Why couldn’t the green dragon pay attention to him and not some girls on the streets? 

He pushed the question out of his mind and off of his tempted tongue as they continued to walk, coming to a stop at the edge of the pier. They both leaned against the wooden railing as they gazed over the sparkling water, a sense of serenity filling the air as they simply watched the uninhabited sea. Kija was finally able to relax himself again, enjoying the soft breeze as it ruffled through his hair slightly. He caught a piece of stray hair and pushed it behind his ear as he snuck a glance at Jae-Ha. The older man’s eyes were glazed over as he blankly looked out to sea, an almost sad expression gracing his sun-basked features.

“Jae-Ha?” Kija spoke softly, peering closer at the man, but he received no response. The other male simply looked lost in deep thought and Kija couldn’t help it as he reached a hand out. He gently tapped a finger to Jae-Ha’s cheek, startling him for a moment as he looked to Kija with questioning eyes.

“Is something bothering you, Jae-Ha?” Kija leaned in, tilting his head as he voiced his concern. Jae-Ha collected himself and gave a slightly wavering smile as he looked back to the sea, his hand gently brushing over where Kija had touched his face. 

“No, nothing’s bothering me. I was just thinking about Awa was all. This town is so similar to it.” He gave a hollow laugh, turning his eyes away from the sea and Kija. “Oh. I see.” Was the only thing Kija had in response, but he knew something was off; however, he backed off none-the-less. Kija turned away from the ocean, his back against the railing as he looked to Jae-Ha with a large smile,

“You don’t have to worry anymore, you know?” Jae-Ha looked to the boy just as a gust of wind sprayed a mist of water over the pier, making his sight sparkle for an instant as Kija spoke,

“We’re family now. The princess would be sad if you said you wanted to go back to Awa.” Kija suppressed the words on the tip of his tongue, ‘I’d miss you too.’ He had strangely grown attached to Jae-Ha, perhaps more than he’d ever want to admit.

A sudden pressure was placed on his cheek, making Kija go rigid in shock. It took him a few seconds for his brain to register the source of the pressure, but once it did Kija could feel himself turn bright red in embarrassment. Jae-Ha had kissed his cheek. 

He turned quickly to Jae-Ha just in time to see him leap onto the railing, snickering with a large grin before leaping towards the beaches on the side of the pier. Shock took hold first, but anger quickly flared up as he ran after Jae-Ha,

“What the heck was that? Get back here!” He hissed as he ran, but Ryokuryuu’s legs made it to where he was always ahead of him no matter how fast Kija tried to run. The staring eyes of bystanders decreased as they ran to the far off caves of the beach front, Kija huffing wildly as they came to a stop. The white dragon, red in the face from more than the exertion of running, glared at the man who idly leaned against the cave entrance,

“Jae-Ha, don’t do that if you’re going to be looking at other women. Do you know how unfair that is to me?” Kija found himself yelling the sentence he wanted to say all day and perhaps even longer than that. Jae-Ha, on the other hand, didn’t seem too fazed at his shocking outburst.

“Why should it matter to you? Women are beautiful creatures and need to be admired.” Jae-Ha gave a quirky smile and a playful wink towards the male. 

Kija could feel his face twist in a glare as his heart constricted in pain at the words, because he knew it shouldn’t matter to him, but it does. It mattered so much it hurts. Tears cornered the white dragon’s eyes as he looked down, his hand coming to clench the front of his shirt. 

Jae-Ha could feel panic rush through him at the sight. He had just been joking around, although he did think women should be admired, but he didn’t think his words would hurt the other so much. Flustered, he stepped forward with his hands slightly raised, although he didn’t know what to do with them. Before Jae-Ha could figure out what to do as he stood in front of the slightly shaking man Kija suddenly straightened,

“I want you to look at me like that, okay?” He snapped, eyes wet with unfallen tears as he stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Jae-Ha shell shocked. Jae-Ha watched his receding figure as he finally put his hands back to his sides, his eyes narrowing in frustration. He sighed as he turned, sitting in the middle of cave’s mouth as he watched the waves hit the far off shore. ‘Just let him go’, he thought to himself as he traced a finger in the damp sand. ‘It doesn’t matter what day it is anyways.’ He hadn’t told anyone within his group that it was his birthday today. Somehow he was content just spending the day walking around with Kija. He didn’t want anything or anyone else. Just Kija.

He ran his hand through his hair roughly in response to the thought. A pain grew in his chest as the image of Kija’s tear-filled eyes came to the front of his mind and his heart twisted in pain. He didn’t want to admit the reason for the pain and the thoughts, but he knew what it was. 

He cared for Kija. He cared in more ways than he could for anyone else. It couldn’t be possible that he had developed feelings for the white dragon, could it? This feeling was stronger than anything he’s ever experienced with someone else, not counting his first meeting with Yona, but his prior relationships felt like nothing compared to this. He clenched his teeth together in frustration as he stood up to pace back and forth on the beach, contemplating his emotions. Before he realized it the sun had dipped well below the sea and darkness had started to set in. He sat down on the cooling sand and looked towards the emptiness.

“I didn’t think you’d still be here.” Jae-Ha’s head snapped up to see Kija. The white dragon was the epitome of calm and nonchalance, but the redness around his eyes was a clear giveaway. Kija walked towards him and took a seat beside him, their knees touching slightly. Silence engulfed them for a few moment before Kija spoke quietly, “I got some clothes for the princess. They told me to come fetch you…” he muttered as Jae-Ha took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“Kija.” He called the name gently, making Kija look to him in question. His blue eyes still held remnants of anger within them, but they stared unblinkingly into Jae-Ha’s. The intensity made the older male fluster suddenly, losing his words for a moment, before finding them again.

“I think you’re more beautiful than any girl I could ever come across.” Kija almost choked on his own air at the unexpected words. He felt heat flush his cheeks as Jae-Ha locked him in his gaze.

“W-What could you possibly mean by that?” Kija laughed nervously as he broke eye contact and proceeded to look anywhere that wasn’t Jae-Ha at the moment. He felt Jae-Ha’s hand press against his dragon hand on the sand, making Kija swallow at the contact.

“Exactly what I said; you’re beautiful. Handsome, everything. That’s why when I saw you smiling at me like that, telling me I was your family… I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you.” His voice turned deep as his eyes flicked to Kija’s agape lips and then back to his wide, blue eyes. 

“Can I?” Jae-Ha’s words were just a whisper as he was inches from Kija’s lips, their breath mingling for a moment. Kija scrunched his eyes closed as Jae-Ha pushed forward, connecting their lips almost harshly. The feeling of another man’s rough lips pressed against his own made Kija shiver for a moment. Jae-Ha took his spare right hand and ran it through the side of Kija’s hair, relaxing him enough to let his tightly sealed lips relax and finally kiss him back. Thier lips parted with an audible smack as Kija’s eyes opened to slits. Their foreheads were pressed together as Kija tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears. His head felt dizzyingly light as he bit his lip,

“Jae-Ha,” he whispered, “Do it again.” The green dragon laughed as he tightened his grip on the other’s hand, stroking his hair slightly rougher, “Do what?” His voice was deep with a teasing tone as Kija softly punched his chest with his left hand for the question he knew all too well the answer to. Kija slid his hand from the other’s chest and let it hang loosely around his neck, bringing them even closer together.

“K….K-Kiss me.” He stuttered, his face becoming even more rubicund. Jae-Ha eagerly complied with the demand, closing the small gap between their mouths once more. Their lips crashed against each other, moving in synch as they parted and met hungrily until they simply let the kiss turn long and drawn out. Kija broke away first, all his breath stolen as he panted for air from the intense kiss. It was intoxicating. 

“Again.” Kija demanded softly and Jae-Ha couldn’t help but smile against the other’s lips as they met once more. “Best birthday present ever.” The now 26 year old male mumbled between kisses, making Kija pause for a moment. He looked flustered, clearly shocked at the sudden information, but before he could speak Jae-Ha stopped his words with a chaste kiss.

“It’s okay, Kija. Thank you for being my family.” His brows rose as he smiled wholeheartedly, setting his head against Kija’s shoulder. Kija hugged him closer, “Happy birthday.”


End file.
